Zatch Bell Returns
by Yugioash
Summary: 1 week after becoming King of the mamodo world Zatch opened up the portal to the human world for good, leting good mamodos and their human partners go between both worlds. But there is a few things in the way making it hard for Zatch and Kiyo to celebrate
1. Reunited

Return of Zatch Bell

**Return of Zatch Bell**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunited**

The first week as king of the mamodo world Zatch was missing Kiyo, and the life he had in the human world. And he noticed that everyone who token part in the battle also feel the same so he decided to do something about it.

**Zatch:** Everyone, I know that most of you who took place in the last mamodo battle missed your human partners. I know how you feel, as I feel the same. So I decided that the door to both our world will open once and for all. Any good mamodo can enter the human world, even those who wasn't part of it, that way they can find their human partners, and only one rule is that the spellbooks can't be burned by a spell by any mamodo, as well as the humans can come to our world. I say it's about time to unite the worlds. If any one wants to enter the human world that hasn't been part of the mamodo battle sign up.

After that decree everyone started signing in.

**Tia:** That was a great thing you did back there, Zatch? We already have half the world signing up for a temporary visit.

Just then a giant bear like monster like mamodo came through the door.

**Zatch:** Hi Rein, I bet your happy.

**Rein:** Yes thanks to you I can finally get to see Kyle. The first thing he'll probably do is give me the tour of his mansion, since we never had the chance before.

The next day the portal was open and everyone was ready.

Meanwhile in the human world…

Kiyo was trying to get use to not having Zatch around. Which was hard when he spend almost a year with him? Kiyo was in his room, trying to figuer out what he's going to do today, when there was a knock on the door. Kiyo's mother answers it with a surprise.

**Mrs. Takamichi: **Kiyo an old friend is here to see you.

**Kiyo:** Coming _thinking an old friend, who could she be talking about._

He came down, until Zatch jump on him with excitement.

**Zatch:** Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** Zatch, Zatch first get off me…

Zatch unlatches himself

**Zatch:** Sorry Kiyo it's just I missed you so much. Well, me and most of the 99 other mamodos that fought the recent war.

**Kiyo:** Which leads to my question, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be ruling the mamodo world with a kind heart?

**Zatch:** Well after I became king, I started missing you. And I noticed that everyone else felt the same. So I did the best thing that ever happen to the mamodo world. I opened the portal for good, letting all the good mamodo's including the ones that never been to the human world enter. Plus, all the human partners can come to the mamodo world, which is a good thing because I can't stay here for ever, I still have my responsibilities as King, so you can come with me when I have to return. Which is about once every 2 weeks during the weekend?

**Kiyo:** Sounds like a good idea, I bet all our friends we made are happy.

**Zatch:** Tell me about it. Rein said he'll probably be doing the stuff he couldn't do with Kyle during the mamodo battle. Tia said she's going to try to spend a day with Megumi. Ponygon, I mean Schneider is going to lick Sunbeam with joy. And so on and so forth.

**Kiyo:** what about Wonrei and Kolulu. I bet they were filled with joy.

**Zatch:** Well, actually I didn't hear what Wonrei's plan was once he reunited with Lien, but I can tell just by looking at his expression that he has something planed. As for Kolulu, she's just going strait to Lori to give her the good news, like I did. Also Zeno turned to a new leaf, what ever that mean…

**Kiyo:** It means he change his attitude and priority.

**Zatch:** Yeah that's it. So I let him revive the part of the human partners that was manipulated, at least the part that they know about the ancient mamodos. And keep the rest blank. For the ancient mamodos that are good just was forced into the battle by Zophis. Including Alm, Pandom, and believe it or not Victoreem. He wined up being kinder than he made us believe.

**Kiyo:** And he wanted to show off his 'Very Mellon' dance and song.

**Zatch:** Yeah, that to.

The rest of the night they enjoyed every moment they were given. The next day Zatch met up with some of Kiyo's classmates. They were filled with joy wondering where Zatch was at for the whole week.

**Kiyo:** Um, Zatch returned to the place he originally came from but now he's able to return for good as long as he returns there once in awhile.

Kiyo was trying to explain them everything. As soon as they left, there was rustling in the bushes.

**Zatch:** what was that?

**Kiyo:** probably someone is trying to pull a prank on us.

Just then Schneider jumps out of the bushes and licked Kiyo with joy.

**Kiyo:** Schneider stops, down.

Schneider did just to start licking Zatch

**Kiyo:** what gets me is that Zatch you told me he's planning to lick Mr. Sunbeam endlessly.

**A voice:** he did. As well as told me about the decree.

Sunbeam walked out of the bushes.

**Kiyo:** Mr. Sunbeam.

**Sunbeam:** Long time so seek, Kiyo. And thank you Zatch for giving us a chance to reunite again.

**Zatch:** You're welcome. Believe it or not I believe you will be the first of many. After all, I parentally did everyone a favor.

**Sunbeam:** yeah but can you blame them. Any ways I was hopping to ask you where is the closest portal to the mamodo world at, Schneider wants me to meat someone there.

**Zatch:** Um?

He pulls out a map.

**Zatch:** the closest portal that's open would be at the Bandon factory. Where Kiyo and I first battle Bari.

**Kiyo:** Hey Whats up with the map?

**Zatch:** How else am I supposed to know where the portals open up? There's a spell on it showing where the portal is, all I need to do is think of that area. Though after Zeno's done with his mission, we're planning to create a door in the mamodo world that will appear everywhere the mamodos are at. After that I'm hoping to have a reunion at the mamodo world for all the mamodo that's in the mamodo world and the human world.

They enjoyed the rest of the day they were able to enjoy themselves.


	2. Wonrei's Plan

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wonrei's plan**

The next day, Kiyo and Zatch was going over Zatch's thank you letters

**Zatch:** Hey this ones from Apollo and Rops. They were enjoying there time together. They said soon they'll return to the place where they met, as celebration.

**Kiyo:** sound like they're enjoying themselves. This one from Danny, and hey this ones from Brago and Sherry.

**Zatch:** Huh, Brago and Sherry? I didn't even know that Brago even came here.

**Kiyo:** must be a surprise. Cording to this they so far been enjoying themselves.

Just then Mrs. Takamichi came in with more letters.

**Mrs. Takamichi:** Here you go Zatch, more letters. I think one of them is from your brother you mention.

**Zatch:** oh, about time. I was wondering what is going on.

He reads the letter out loud for Kiyo to hear.

**Zeno letter:** I'm almost done, thanks to Byanko and his book keeper help. Though Mohawk Ace wasn't so proud of meeting with Victoreem. Apparently not everything was erased from his memory before his book was burned. Soon we can get started on that door.

After hearing that Kiyo went ahead and look through the other letters.

**Kiyo:** so it seems that everything is falling in place, in your plan Zatch. Huh, there still no letter from Lien and Wonrei, I thought they would have responded to us right now.

**Zatch:** Give it time. Don't forget what I said. Besides there is others we haven't heard from, Ted, Tia, Kolulu, Rein, and Kiddo

Flipping through the letters. Before placing them in a box.

In Hong Kong Wonrei reached his destination.

**Wonrei:** ok, I finally made it here. I hope Lien home.

He opens the door and inside were Lien and her grandmother working.

**Lien:** Wonrei, what, how?

**Wonrei:** Week after Zatch became king; he opened the portal connecting both worlds, permanently for everyone. I wanted to surprise you.

Lien ran toward him and they hugged. That night they spend the night just the two of them. The next morning the sent a letter to Zatch knowing that they won't be the first.

At Kiyo's house the letters start coming in. Then Zatch got a surprise letter.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, it came!

**Kiyo:** What came, Zatch?

**Zatch:** Thank you letter from Lien and Wonrei, good timing to. Zeno's done with his mission, so that just leaves the door.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, yeah, and I get to see the mamodo world.

**Zatch:** Yep, and since Sunbeam and Schneider haven't return yet. We'll be able to see them.

He reads his letter with joy.

**Kiyo:** Don't forget; Tia, Megumi, Kolulu, Lori said they were coming as well. Any way what did they said.

**Zatch:** Thanking me for reuniting them, and hoping that we are having a good time as well. Hey Kiyo, you think I should send them a letter saying that 'project door' is on a go?

**Kiyo:** I don't see why not. You said that door would be like your way of sending them and everyone else you're welcome. Though I still can't believe Zeno agreed to do this after what happen between you two during the last battle.

**Zatch:** Well, since in the mamodo world we can summon our powers with out you. You can relax while there. Plus after that I have some unfinished king business, and unless I finished, or there is going to be chaos.

That night Kiyo finished packing as Zatch tells him about the mamodo world.


	3. Portal

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Portal**

The next day Zatch led Kiyo toward the open portal.

**Zatch:** its seems that a lot of mamodos been using them, I can't find one that's open.

Zatch was looking at the map.

**Zatch:** Oh, wait here's one. Oh, and it's at Lori's and Kolulu's house.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, I know you made that map to help us out, but are you sure you're reading it right.

**Zatch:** uh huh, come on we're behind schedule already.

They made it to Lori's house and knock on the door. Kolulu answer it.

**Kolulu:** oh hi Zatch, hi Kiyo. The portals open and ready, Lori and I noticed it this morning. Tia and Megumi are here as well, we were just waiting for you.

**Kiyo:** ok. Hey Zatch, why it is the portals opens and close.

**Zatch:** To help prevent any bad mamodos from getting back and forth. Especially those like Zophis. After all we don't want another catastrophe.

Inside Tia and Megumi sits waiting.

**Megumi: **sarcastically Well look who it is, King Zatch Bell. The one who'll built a Door containing the Portal inside.

Tia snickers a little.

**Tia:** Sorry, I had to tell Megumi about the big plan of yours. She couldn't help but keep asking about it.

Just then Lori came carrying hers and Kolulu's backpacks.

**Lori:** Is everyone ready to enter the Mamodo world?

**Zatch Tia and Kolulu:** Yeah.

**Kiyo:** I'm guessing the second backpack is full of stuff Kolulu had here, but couldn't bring with her to the mamodo world before.

**Kolulu:** Yeah, including Tina.

**Tia:** Tina?

**Zatch:** it's a doll Lori hand made for her.

**Kolulu:** Yeah, Lori is a Big sister to me, but I had to return to the mamodo world because twice Lori read the first spell first time by accident, second time was for my safety and twice the other me that like to fight, hurt people. But now, we don't have to worry about that.

**Kiyo:** Kay, I think we better go, especially before Zatch's brother starts thinking other wise.

**Tia:** I thought, Zeno turned a new leaf.

**Zatch:** He did, but that doesn't mean he'll think we would postpone the plan without him knowing.

**Megumi:** He has a good point. I mean the reason Zeno turned evil was mostly because Zatch inherit Bao, while he didn't.

**Zatch:** Hey, that wasn't my fault. Besides, We're lucky Zaker was the only thing we both inherit.

Remembering all of Zeno's powers and spells.

**Kiyo:** well, Like Zatch said, we need the power of both of them to create the door.

They walked out side to a shed. Where the portal was on the other side of the door. Lori unlocks the door and they walked through the portal.


	4. The Mamodo world

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The mamodo world**

Kiyo wakes up to find himself in a castle. He looks around and sees that Megumi and Lori were just as confused.

**Zatch:** Kiyo, Megumi, and Lori good you're awake. You guys had a bumpy landing.

**Kiyo:** Where are we?

**Zatch:** well, it's the Kings castle, and since I'm the King of the Mamodo world, I guess then it makes it my castle.

Zatch was wearing his crown, though it's a little bit too big on his head.

**Tia:** Megumi, are you alright?

Tia and Kolulu ran to their human partners as 2 more mamodos appeared with their human partners.

**1****st**** Mamodo:** Meru Mey. Meru, Meru, Mey.

**Kiyo:** Schneider, Mr. Sunbeam.

**Mr. Sunbeam:** hello Kiyo

**A voice:** Now that everyone's here, we'll wait a while for you 3 to settle down before we get started on the door project.

The mamodo and his human partner left the chambers.

**Kiyo:** Uh, was that Zeno? He sounded a little different than the last time we met. Sounded more joyful, and happy in a good way.

**Zatch:** Told you he turns to a new leaf. Oh that reminds me I need to check on something.

He turned and headed off.

**Kiyo:** look like Zeno hasn't change for the good. I didn't notice it in the human world but Zatch seems more responsible, than he was before he won the mamodo battle.

**Tia:** Being King can do that. After all Zatch is responsible over the mamodo world now.

**Sunbeam:** With great power comes with great responsibility.

**Kiyo:** oh that reminds me, Mr. Sunbeam the last time I saw you, you said Schneider wanted you to meat someone. That was almost a week ago. What happen?

**Sunbeam:** well it turns out he wanted me to meat Schneider's mother.

**Megumi:** Well that's nice of you Schneider.

**Schneider:** Meru.

**Sunbeam:** she was very nice with me. I explain to her how at first we called him Ponygon since we weren't able to understand him a 100. She understands that surprisingly, and thought of it as a cute nickname. As for the rest of the days, Schneider wanted us to stay a little bit longer, till we heard you guys were returning here for the door project so we thought we stay here till the door is created.

**Kiyo: **Well you heard what Zeno said he'll wait till we settle.

**Tia:** Well if you're to settle down here, you need a proper tour of the castle to start, since this is where we'll be staying at for a short time.

**Zatch:** Guys, guys. Guess who else is here.

**Dr. Riddles:** Dr. Riddles the professor who knows everything.

**Kiddo:** and his traveling companion Kiddo.

**Tia:** Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

**Kiyo:** one question. How did you find an open portal?

**Kiddo:** thanks to Future wonder. He saw where the next portal will show up in the future.

**Dr. Riddles:** that's correct. When Kiddo return I was filled with joy. Even the Majestic 12 was filled with joy. And when he mentions how human partners can pass through the portal I thought I should give it a try. So here we are.

**Zatch:** you sure surprise me.

After all the greeting, the mamodos gave everyone a tour of the castle. This was an interesting tour. Their final place was the top of the castle where they can see the whole kingdom.

**Kiyo:** Wow, what I sight. I can see most of the Mamodo world, and it truly is the greatest sight.

**Megumi:** uh huh.

**Tia:** and after the door is created we can finish it up the trip with the tour of the Mamodo World.

**Zeno:** Which since its late, it would be tomorrow apparently.

Zeno comes in.

**Zatch:** Sorry bro. After Dr. Riddles and Kiddo join us, it just made things even more fun.

**Kiyo:** It's not that late! Why don't you start now?

**Dufort:** it takes Zatch and Zeno to work together at their fullest power.

**Zatch:** That's why at first I was trying to keep in schedule, but with what was going on it's hard to do that.

That night they ate dinner, and they were planning to leave.

**Tia:** Well at least we can show you guys where they live.

**Zatch: **Well we're going to have a big day tomorrow.

They left taking there human partners to their home. Then Zatch showed Kiyo to his room, which looks like Kiyo's room

**Kiyo:** This is your room. But it look like my room.

**Zatch:** Well, I thought if I make it look like your room I won't miss you as much as I did, but…

**Kiyo:** It made it worse. I know how what you feel.

Zatch unpack his backpack which contains his letters.

**Kiyo:** You brought them.

**Zatch:** only half, the others I left at our room, in the Human world.

That night they basically enjoy their first night in the mamodo world together.


	5. Door Project

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Door project**

The Next day Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Schneider Sunbeam Kolulu Lori Kiddo and Dr. Riddles was at the opening portal. This already had the stuff require for a door, as Bari put the finishing touches to it.

**Kiyo:** Bari I thought you would be with your book keeper.

**Bari:** I did, and then I returned to finish this up.

**Zatch:** After things are set up, all is left is Zeno and I to add the power it needs to open up once and for all. There's a second one, the one that opens and closed all around the world.

**Tia:** This door project is going to be the greatest thing ever to happen in both worlds.

Just then Zeno came in.

**Zeno:** Zatch, another of your friends are coming through.

**Zatch:** Where from?

**Zeno:** Hong Kong!

Everyone except Kolulu and Lori look at each other

**Zatch:** Bari we'll be back.

**Bari:** Take your time, but don't forget you and Zeno need to start right after lunch.

They walked toward the 2nd portal when Lien and Wonrei came through, Lien almost passed out but Wonrei manage to stop her.

**Wonrei:** are you ok?

**Lien:** I'm fine, rough landing or something.

**Kiyo:** same happen to us, I guess because it was our first time.

**Lien:** Zatch, Kiyo, everyone nice to see you again.

**Zatch:** Same here. I want you to meat someone you haven't met.

Zatch walks up and pull Kolulu and Lori to them.

**Zatch:** Lien Wonrei, this is Kolulu and her sister Lori. Kolulu Lori this is Wonrei and Lien.

**Wonrei:** Nice to meat you.

They bowed to show their respect.

**Kolulu: **Same here.

They walked into the Kitchen and had lunch.

**Lori:** So, you guys met after Lien took the spellbook from you to get your attention.

**Kiyo:** yeah, but I wasn't paying attention, and had the spellbook up in the air while it happened.

They had enjoyed their lunch, and then they went strait back to the door.

**Bari:** Everything's in place sir.

Zeno and Dufort came in.

**Zeno:** Ready Zatch?

**Zatch:** I been ready.

**Dufort:** Ok, first we need to charge this thing with both of yours Zaker that will make the door appear all over the world. Then when it's fully charged, you need to strike it with your most powerful spell. That should force the doors to open for good.

**Kiyo:** That's why Zatch and Zeno powers have to be at the fullest.

**Megumi:** Wait how is it we know it opened?

**Zatch:** uh oh, I knew we forgot one small detail

**Dr. Riddles:** I already handle the situation. You see, when Kiddo mention about the door, I asked a little favor from an old Ally to watch one of the portals where the door would appear. So when the door opens they will walk right through it.

After the talking Zatch and Zeno both stand on the line where they supposed to attack from. Everyone else stayed behind solid objects in the room for precaution.

In the human world a mamodo and his human partner waits where they suppose to be.

**Partner:** Are you sure this is the place.

**Mamodo:** I'm sure, Dr. Riddles said here.

In the mamodo world…

**Dufort:** Ready, now.

**Zatch and Zeno:** 'Zaker'

Lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and Zeno's Hand charging it up.

**Kiyo:** How would we know it's charged?

**Bari:** See that writing on the door.

**Kiyo:** Yes,

**Bari:** There is a spell on it, that when it's fully charge it glows as much as the spellbook does if you call on a strong spell, or gains a new one.

**Megumi:** That's a good idea.

Slowly the letters start glowing brightly one by one.

**Zeno:** A little bit more.

Finally the Words Shined at its fullest.

**Zeno:** Now.

The Zakers stopped and the door was still shining.

In the human world Doors was appearing everywhere, including where the mamodo was at.

Zatch regain conscious and look at the words.

**Zatch:** Wow, it took that long just for the words to shine.

**Zeno:** We're not done yet.

**Dufort:** take a short break before we go into step 2.

Zatch and Zeno sit down, as Zatch laugh.

**Zeno:** What's so funny?

**Zatch:** just the thought that after today, we made history, and the only ones who knows what happen, is the ones in here.

**Zeno:** That's true, dad probably is proud of us if he sees us now.

After 5 mins. Everyone was ready to start again.

**Dufort:** Ready?

**Zeno and Zatch:** Ready!

**Everyone:** Now!

**Zatch:** 'Bao Zakerga'

Zeno shouted something and both spells hit the door. They pushed the door, and kept pushing with all there might. Slowly the doors moved till finally…

**Tia:** It's open.

**Bari:** Yeah, but it still need to open it enough for the attack go through.

Both attacks pushed harder and harder till both attacks gave it all and pushed their way through, and disappear.

**Megumi:** it worked.

They ran to the 2 mamodos.

**Zatch:** we did it! WE DID IT!

Zatch ran to Kiyo and the others shouting with joy. Zeno just got up and brushed some of the dirt off. On the other side of the door way, they can see the Human world

**Mamodo:** Zatch, Kiyo.

Just then a duck pill mamodo name Kanchome ran in with Falgore. Going through.

**Zatch:** Kanchome, Falgore.

The mamodos celebrate. Kiyo looked out the door.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, its great that the door is open, but wouldn't people noticed it open.

**Zatch:** actually its invisible to the human eye. Except for humans who can read the first spell in the spell book, and visible to all mamodo's in the human world.

**Kiyo:** Nice!

They left the room, to celebrate, by giving Lien the tour.


	6. Brago meets Rein

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Back in the human world**

**Brago meets Rein**

After the door was open everyone started going home, after been given the tour of the mamodo world. Zatch and Kiyo was the last one there, because of Zatch's King Business. Finally the day came when they went home.

**Zatch:** Home door.

The door opens to Kiyo's house.

They walked through it and they we're in the human world.

**Kiyo:** Wow one step and we're in the human world.

**Zatch:** I know, cool huh? Hey isn't that Sherry's Limbo?

They look up front and saw that it was Sherry's Limbo**.**

They walked through the front door.

**Kiyo:** Mom, Zatch and I are home.

They see Brago sitting on the couch in the living room.

**Zatch:** Hey Brago. How have you been?

Brago just grunt instead of answering them. Then Kiyo's mom and Sherry came in.

**Mrs. Takamichi:** Welcome home Kiyo. Ms. Belmont here to visit you.

**Sherry:** Long time, no seek.

They manage to settle down after the greeting.

**Kiyo:** Sorry we weren't here when you came. Zatch and I were at the mamodo world opening the Door. And have a tour of the mamodo battle. Its actually a great place.

**Sherry:** That's ok. I heard it went great.

**Zatch:** Yeah, it did. And wait till you step in it, that's if you guys cone to the reunion I'm planning for mamodos and human partners. It's as if you just went through any regular door instead of a portal.

Brago grunts again.

**Kiyo:** What's up with Brago?

**Sherry:** That would be my fault. I made him come here, and he's been sore about it. I don't know why.

**Zatch:** who knows?

Brago looks out the window waiting.

**Kiyo:** So Sherry what does bring you out here? The battle is over and Zophis is behind bars in the mamodo world.

**Sherry:** Nothing really. We noticed that gate ways were all over the place however.

**Zatch:** Yeah, we just finished it the other day. Though it wasn't easy.

**Brago:** Some ones coming.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

**Zatch:** I'll get it.

Outside Kyle and Rein (in hidden form as a human)

**Rein:** Hey Zatch, may I come in buddy.

**Zatch:** Of course Rein. I hope you don't mind but we have some more company inside.

They went in and Rein notice what he meant as he came in and saw Brago and Sherry.

**Zatch:** Rein, you know Brago from before, and this here is Sherry, Brago's human partner. Sherry this is an old friend of mine from before the mamodo battle Rein and his human partner Kyle.

Rein transformed to a small version of his true form.

**Brago:** I remember you, you used to scare anyone who got neared you, and that Zatch was the only one who didn't.

**Zatch:** That's right, some of my memory is still fuzzy, but since I burned Zeno's book it been slowly returning.

**Kiyo:** Rein disguises himself as a human form, to blend in with the human world when he's in public.

**Rein:** Yeah, but now I can even change my appearance to where I'm not so big if you noticed.

**Zatch:** Hey Rein I'm hoping to have a reunion of all my friends and the other good mamodos that was in the last battle, including the good mamodos from a thousand years ago. If you and Kyle come, you two can meat all the friends and other good mamodos I met in the battle, though you might know some from before.

**Rein:** I would like that; I can also show Kyle around.

**Zatch:** of course you two are invited Sherry Brago, after all this probably wouldn't have happen if you didn't tell us about the mamodo battle when we met.

**Sherry:** Thanks for the invitation.

Brago just stand there quietly but he nodded to Sherry's thanks.

**Zatch:** As soon as Dr. Riddles confirm which mamodo and human partner is where, we will send out the invitations with the date of when. I'm decided to pick Dr. Riddles, since he already was around trying to recruit mamodos to join us against the ancient mamodos.

**Rein:** Hey Zatch, would Dr. Riddles be this guy in a suit with a top hat with a question mark on it, and likes to kid around and make up riddles.

**Zatch:** Yeah, you met him.

**Rein:** Sadly yes. He came to Kyle's house one day and asked us to join. I would of said yes, especially after he told me you were joining in the battle.

Flash Back…

**Dr. Riddles:** Your friend Zatch is entering this battle with his human partner.

Rein looked at Kyle, and was on a fork in the road, between helping Zatch win this battle, but then he knows that Kyle wouldn't stand a chance out there.

**Rein:** Dr. Riddles, I would of love to join you…

**Dr. Riddles:** But?

**Rein:** Kyle here is spineless and easily scared, so far I manage to fight this battle with out a single spell because every time we go into battle, Kyle faints and if what you said about how many mamodos there are and how they work in a group, I'm worried what will happen if Kyle gets caught in a cross fire cause of it.

**Dr. Riddles:** Yeah your right. That will be some trouble.

**Rein:** I'm sorry if it haven't been for that I would of join you.

**Dr. Riddles:** That's ok, at least out of everyone who denied us, you have the most respectful reason. If there is anything you want just say it.

**Rein:** Tell me about it.

**Kiddo:** Huh?

**Rein:** When the battle is over tell me everything that happened, and if Zatch made out of it ok. This way, even though I'm not part of it, I can still understand what happened. Also I'll be cheering you guys on in spirit.

**Dr. Riddles:** Sure will.

End of flash back…

**Rein:** I know I could of made a great difference in the battle but I had to also put my concerns over Kyle, since he was my partner.

**Kiyo:** That will explain how you knew Zatch's spellbook wasn't burned yet. Even after that battle.

**Zatch:** If you ask me, Dr. Riddles was right when he said your reason was more respectful. You put Kyle over me because you were worried about him, I would of done the same if Kiyo was the same. It shows the kindness of a good mamodo, right Sherry?

**Sherry:** I hate to admit it but yes. I wouldn't even consider joining this battle if I met Brago first before the accident.

**Rein:** Huh, accident.

**Zatch:** Zophis manipulated the heart of Sherry's closest friend, which led to the reason why she even enters this battle.

**Brago:** If you were so concern about Kyle's safety why didn't you just ask Zatch to burn his book.

**Rein:** I thought I could handle the rest while protecting Kyle, plus his father hired Jill a nasty lady to take care of how Kyle use his inherence…

**Sherry:** Inherence?

**Kiyo:** Kyle's father is mayor of their town, and being his only son, Kyle inherits anything valuable if His father dies. Including a mansion.

**Rein:** Yes, but since he was a little kid and his father was busy a lot, hardly home, Jill was hired to take care of Kyle and his inherits, but Jill abused her powers by forcing him to sleep in a small house never aloud in his own house, and even worst treat him like he was dirt. We couldn't turn her in with out knowing the consequences and back then Kyle was so scarred of her he couldn't get the guts to fired her. And the mamodo battles just made it worst, till one day I got a new spell. I had Kyle close his eyes as he read it, and a good thing, that spell made me so terrorizing that it could cause Kyle to dye from being scared. I couldn't aloud that, so that's when I asked Zatch to burn my spellbook.

**Zatch:** yeah, but before we did that, we try doing them both a favor, by trying to build up Kyle's confidence so he can deal with Jill, so that Rein don't have to be worry about him. The funny thing is, at the end it was a fierce mamodo battle against one of the mamodos trying to release Faudo, that help Kyle build up his courage and confidence especially after seeing Rein in that form. Just enough to dealt with Jill, and let Kyle back in his own house, before we burned Reins book.

**Sherry:** that's a good story

Brago was trying to remember something.

**Brago:** We had been there.

**Kiyo and Zatch:** Huh?

**Brago:** I remember me since a mamodo there, but everytime we looked all we saw was a Rein in his Human form with Kyle and didn't even try to do anything.

**Sherry:** That's right. Infact I was the one who suggested leaving it, thinking that we'll catch them later.

The rest of the day they talk about the good old time. Kiyo's mom even treated Rein as a guest after seeing him in his true form, when Zatch said he was a friend. that night, Sherry and Brago left to sleep at a hotel room.

**Rein:** Uh Zatch can we stay here while we stay. We would have got a hotel room but I'm worried someone sees me in my true form and sees me as a monster and a threat.

**Zatch:** Sure let me ask Kiyo's mom to check though, and tomorrow Tia and Schneider is coming over to play. So you and Kyle can join us.

**Rein:** Sure, it will be great.

**Zatch:** Is it ok Rein and Kyle stay for a few nights?

**Mrs. Takamichi:** Sure, any friend of yours can stay as long as they want.

That night they relax enjoying their time together.

**Next Chapter Rein use his human form to get around town, and more friends shows up.**


	7. Zatch's Friends

Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

**Zatch's Friends**

The next morning Kiyo left for school. Tia and Schneider came over a few minutes later.

**Zatch:** Tia Schneider hey.

**Tia:** Hi Zatch

**Schneider:** Meru mey.

Rein and Kyle came out. Kyle ran behind Rein with one look at Tia and Schneider.

**Tia:** Hey Rein me haven't seen you since Zatch's decree.

Tia walked toward Kyle who was holding Rein tighter and tighter as she got closer.

**Rein:** Kyle its ok she's a friend. Sorry Tia, Kyle is still shy around people he doesn't know, unless I know them, now.

Kyle let go and walk toward Tia.

**Kyle:** Hello, my…name is…Kyle.

**Tia:** Hi, my name is Tia.

**Schneider:** Meru-meru meru, meru mey.

**Zatch:** That's Schneider.

**Kyle:** Hello…Schneider.

**Zatch:** Tia, Schneider I know this is suppose to be just the 3 of us, but is it ok Rein and Kyle come with us?

**Tia:** Sure, but I don't know how people react seeing Rein.

**Rein:** No problem.

In a split second he transformed into his human form.

**Tia:** Huh, I didn't know you could do that.

**Schneider:** Meru mey?

**Rein:** that's because I only use it in public.

**Tia:** Oh. So Zatch where are we going today?

**Zatch:** I was thinking we can go to the Botanical Gardens. I haven't been there since the battle ended. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us.

**Tia:** Well let's go.

**Rein:** Kyle, do you want to see some plants?

**Kyle:** Yes.

Mrs. Takamichi walked to Zatch Rein and Kyle and gave them lunch.

**Mrs. Takamichi:** I didn't know what to make for you two, so I just made some yellow-tail Sandwich like Zatch's.

**Rein:** Don't worry. We're ok with Yellow-Tail sandwiches.

They start walking to the gardens, while at the same time Zatch gave Rein and Kyle the tour of the parts of the town they passed.

At the edge of the city a motorcyclist Jed and the mamodo Ted was looking over the town.

**Ted:** Zatch is here, but at the same time he's moving.

**Jed: **That's good. That mean's they're not at the mamodo world anymore.

**Ted:** Yeah, I also since Tia and Schneider, plus one more with him.

**Jed:** Considering the battle is over and only the good mamodos are here in the human world. The other one must be a friend.

**Ted:** It's strange. Ever since we came here to visit Zatch, I can since a lot of mamodos.

They drive off heading to the gardens where Zatch and the others are heading.

Zatch Tia Schneider Kyle and Rein made it and notice that Kolulu and Lori were there.

**Kolulu:** Ah, Zatch Tia Schneider over here.

**Zatch:** Kolulu what are you doing here?

**Kolulu:** Lori is on a class field trip here, and the teacher was nice enough to let me tag along. What about you guys?

**Zatch:** We're here to visit.

Kolulu look up to Rein and Kyle.

**Zatch:** Kolulu this guy here is Rein, in his hidden form. And this human partner Kyle.

**Kolulu:** Nice to meat you Kyle.

Kyle ran behind Rein ad hung to him.

**Rein:** Sorry Kyle shy, he did the same thing when he met Tia and Schneider.

**Zatch:** Kyle, Kolulu is a nice friendly mamodo. There's nothing to be shy about.

It took a while for Kyle to let go and they headed in the Botanical Gardens.

**Ivy:** Huh? Zatch, hey Zatch over here.

**Zatch:** Hi Ivy. I hope you don't mind but I brought some of my friends today. Tia Schneider Rein and Kyle.

He pointed to each of them.

**Ivy:** It's not a problem; any friend of Zatch can come as long as they don't harm the plants here.

**Zatch:** Don't worry.

They walked around helping with some of the plants.

**Tia:** I don't see Lori any where.

**Kolulu:** I think she said she's working in the exotic tree section.

**Zatch:** I know where that is.

**Rein:** You seem to know where everything is, Zatch.

**Zatch:** Yeah, believe it or not this is where Kiyo and I burned our second book. Right after meeting Brago. And after that I came here to help out some times when I'm not being chased by Naomi.

After a while, everyone had a fun time playing. They even found Lori.

Outside…

**Ted:** This is where they're at.

**Jed:** well this I'll be able to enter but I don't know about you. It said it cost money to come in.

**Ted:** I do have the money. Don't forget I didn't come back broke.

**Jed:** Yeah, Yeah.

In the hotel room Sherry and Brago was staying at.

**Brago:** Another is here.

**Sherry:** Brago does it really matter if mamodos come and go any more? The battle is over after all.

**Brago:** I just since them as they come and go. It's not my fault Zatch became a popular mamodo during the battle.

Botanical Gardens…

Zatch and Tia were helping Ivy, planting some of the plants at the gardens. Rein and Kyle was looking at the different species. Schneider was just looking around. Kolulu was with Lori studying the different species.

**Tia:** Am I doing this right?

**Ivy:** Yeah that's right; make sure they get plenty of water.

**Zatch:** It feels great to be back here again.

**Ivy:** Where have you guys been?

**Zatch:** Well we went back to our original home town, but we were able to come back.

**Ivy:** That makes since.

**A voice:** I don't get the whole Botany thing.

Zatch and Tia turned around and saw that Ted and Jed were standing there.

**Zatch:** Ted, what are you doing here?

**Ted:** I'm here to visit you guys. I also since another mamodo here that I don't recognize.

**Zatch:** Must be Rein you're sensing; right now you wouldn't be able to recognize him, because he's in his human form.

**Jed:** where is he any ways?

**Tia:** He's with his human partner Kyle, but I might want to warn you Kyle is shy around strangers.

**Ted:** Ah, that's alright. No need to scare a kid who hasn't done anything.

The rest of the day, they went to the park. Naomi didn't even try to torture Zatch seeing how many friends were with him. Every one returned to Kiyo's house where Kiyo was home.

**Kiyo:** You finally came home. I was wondering when you return.

**Zatch:** Sorry, but we had a great time even Kyle.

**Kiyo:** That's good.

He notice that Ted and Jed was in the house.

**Kiyo:** Ted, Jed, long time no seeks.

**Jed:** Same here. Zatch was telling us about the results of the door project and the reunion.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, it seems that he likes to talk about it everytime he gets a chance.

**Zatch:** Why not? This reminds me. Any news on Dr. Riddles?

**Kiyo:** No, I would of thought we would of hear from them.

There was a knock on the door.

**Zatch:** Got it.

**Tia:** The reunion would be the great thing, but unless we know how to contact all of them.

**Kiyo:** Other than Lien and Wonrei, at least they don't have anything to worry about till the reunion.

**Dr. Riddles:** Yes other than the work they do at the house.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo came in with Zatch.

**Kiyo:** I thought you were going to contact us when you were done with the mission?

**Dr. Riddles:** Well the remaining mamodos were here, apparently.

**Zatch:** Which means you know where each mamodo that came here is at, and how to contact them.

**Kiddo:** That's right! Even Sherry and Brago.

**Kiyo:** We already knew that, they're staying at a hotel here in town. They visited us the same time Rein and Kyle.

The rest of the day everyone had a good time. Ted and Jed stayed in the same room as Kyle and Rein since there was no other place for them to stay. Dr. Riddles stayed in the same hotel Sherry and Brago was staying at. It was a good time, no one hardly argue.


	8. The Invitations and The Memories

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Invitations**

**And the memories**

The next day Zatch and Rein was making invitations printing out some for mamodos that don't have an e-mail address.

**Zatch:** This one goes to Lien and Wonrei.

**Rein:** All the invitations are the same, so it wouldn't matter if we mix them up, Zatch.

**Zatch:** I know.

**Mrs. Takamichi:** Zatch, Tia's here.

**Zatch:** OK.

Tia came in noticing that they were busy with the invitations.

**Tia:** Working on the letters I see.

**Zatch:** Yeah, Rein didn't have to do it but he volunteer to help. Ted is playing with Kyle, and Jed went somewhere to work on his bike.

Tia looked at envelopes.

**Tia:** Jen and Yoppoboy?

**Zatch:** Yeah, Kiyo during our visit in England. Yoppoboy was a musical dancing mamodo. When we met them, Jen's family was being threaten by another mamodo. We help them fight it, but the spell book started burning after Yoppoboy saved Jen from an attack, but wasn't the same for the spellbook. but thanks to Boa Zakerga and their latest spell we manage to beat him even with the book burning. Also that Jen revealed her feelings to Yoppoboy, and Yoppoboy finally said her name instead of his name.

**Rein:** Sound like a good kid and mamodo.

Tia ran across another name that caught her attention.

**Tia:** Hey I know this one, Apollo and Rops. Well at least I know Apollo

**Zatch:** Yep. Those two were best of team. Rops dream was to become a 'free king' a king that represent being free. We battle them once, but at the end it ended as a draw mostly because we both launch a powerful spell and none of us could fight again. It winds up being Zeno who burn his book, when Zeno was a bad guy. A shame though, their powers would have been really helpful against the ancient mamodos.

**Tia:** It also sounded like Yoppoboy could have been to, but you can't change the past.

**Zatch:** Lots of the mamodos I met and became friends with could have been a big help if they wanted to.

**Rein:** Ya?

Zatch shuffle through the invitations finding one.

**Zatch:** Like this one Danny. When I met him, he only had one spell, but that was enough for him, because it's a healing spell that heals his body. He was strong enough to fight back with out any other spell. Though there would have been a good chance that he would of have more spells by then.

**Tia:** What happened?

**Zatch:** Well his book keeper, Mr. Goldo is a president of a museum so he assigns Danny the job of protecting a famous statue. What happen was it was stolen, and I help them retrieve it, and Kiyo was trying to fallow my directions which a apparently wasn't good. Hen a truck was about to fall on the limbo with both the statue and Danny's spell book, and Danny was trying to make sure it doesn't fall on it, but he couldn't hold it for ever. So Kiyo called Zaker, and it destroys the truck, and the statue was safe, but the book caught on fire at the same time.

**Tia:** Now I call that unlucky.

**Rein:** it seems you made a lot of friends though.

Tia continue to flip through the envelopes.

**Tia: **Looks like a long set.

By time Kiyo was home, the e-mails were sent and the rest was ready to go to the mail.

**Kiyo:** You did all of this in a short amount of time?

**Zatch:** Well, we got it in a shorter amount of time, but you could say we went down through memory lane.

They mailed off all the letters and where they had 1 week till the reunion.


	9. The Preperation

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Preparations**

Kyle and Rein went home, but they promise to visit them in the mamodo world. Ted and Jeed were going to bring the motorcycle to the mamodo world. Megumi a week off for the reunion and with the preparations. Kiyo and Zatch were getting ready for another trip to the mamodo world. When they got an e-mail.

**Kiyo:** huh, it's from Danny and Mr. Goldo, they're coming over to the mamodo world as well.

**Zatch:** Great, Tia would be happy, I told her about him last night.

The next day they were ready for another trip.

**Kiyo:** Jeed is there really any use of bringing that thing. Most of the places you could just walk to.

**Jeed:** Ah, there hasn't been a place I haven't been at with out this thing.

**Kiyo:** ok.

**Ted:** So, King Zatch where is this door.

Ted place his hand hard on Zatch's head that it could knock him down. Zatch smiled at Kiyo who smile back.

**Zatch:** With this.

He pulled out the map of where the doors were at.

**Jeed:** This thing, how does it help?

**Zatch:** It's a map of where all the doors appeared. It use to show where the portals were but since the door were created, the doors replace the portals.

**Ted:** Neat.

Zatch opened up the map and looked at it.

**Zatch:** The closest door is by some trees in the park.

They walked down the park where Tia and Megumi was waiting for them.

**Tia: **They're here.

Tia and Megumi walked toward Kiyo and Zatch.

**Kiyo:** Now that we're all here, where is the door?

**Zatch:** Over there.

They walked pass a few trees, and found the door. Opened and ready for them to enter. They stepped in the door way and found themselves in the Palace of the mamodo world.

**Kiyo:** That still feels weird going.

Jeed looked around.

**Jeed:** So this is the King's Palace in the mamodo world.

**Zatch:** Yeah but wait till you get the tour.

They walked to one of the rooms. A small mamodo that wasn't part of the last war arrive to greet the king and his friend's arrival.

**Mamodo:** King Zatch welcome home again sir.

**Zatch:** Thank you, Scout

Looking at Kiyo.

**Scout:** You must be the human partner that helps King Zatch take the thrown.

**Kiyo: **Ah yeah that's me.

**Scout:** Sorry I didn't get to see you the last time you were here, but I was visiting the human world. It's an honor to meat you sir.

**Zatch:** You can go home Scout. We have some preparations to make.

**Scout:** Yes sir.

Scout left the room.

**Jeed:** Nice kid that mamodo is.

**Megumi:** Not only that Kiyo became a big hit, here.

**Tia:** Any human partner who helped the king makes it this far is recognized. Only reason it didn't happen last time was because half of the world was at the human world.

They walked around the palace. Finally they made it to the court yard where they were preparing for the reunion.

**Tia:** Looks prepared.

**Zatch:** Yep and my guess is by tomorrow the mamodo's and Human partners should be really coming through the door.

**Megumi:** Sounds like a busy day is about to come.

**Ted:** tell me about it.

The rest of the day they enjoy their time in the mamodo world. The mamodos use their powers to help prepare the courtyard.

**Zatch:** 'Rauzaruk'

Lightning hit Zatch's body increasing his strength and speed as he pushes some of the stuff out of the courtyard.

**Kiyo:** It's funny how we're not much of help in the mamodo world, when our mamodo partners can call on their own power.

Kiyo Megumi and Jeed were setting the tables up since they couldn't help with the big stuff.

**Megumi:** At least we can help out.

Ted knocks Zatch using his first spell to help Zatch out. At the end everything was set up for a days work.


	10. Authors Note

**Author's Story Note**

Zatch Bell Return will be rewritten as a book form since script form isn't allowed. Nothing will be change same story just it'll be legal to fanfiction's rules.


End file.
